keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Bohdan Kobayashi
:(This is an article in construction) Bohdan Kobayashi is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. He is a soviet-ukrainian student in Japan, the only son of Takeshi Kobayashi (japanese) and Yaryna Petrenko (ukrainian). Name writing His complete name is written as: *Ukrainian: Богдан Такешіович Кобаяші-Петренко (Bohdan Takeshiovych Kobayashi-Petrenko) *Russian: Богдан Такэсич Кобаяси-Петренко (Bogdan Takesich Kobayasi-Petrenko) *Japanese: ボグダン 武オーヴィチ 小林ペトレンコ (Bogudan Takeshiōvichi Kobayashi-Petorenko) Takeshiovych is his patronymic. Ukrainians must have it mandatory, it means "Son of Takeshi". Also, soviet citizens in Japan, that have a japanese derived name and/or surname, were restricted to write them in katakana until 2002, when Bohdan moved to Japan. Character Bohdan, like Momoka, has two personalities. His first and most commonly viewed personality is polite, passive and even melancholic. In this personality, he acts very calm. Her second is very patriotic, hot-tempered, and incredibly strong. And like Momoka, when phasing to his brutal side, a sound similar to that of a sword sharpening or being unsheathed is heard. The frontal soft spike on his head then changes and looks like the soviet flag finial, and his expression also changes. This personality is triggered by feelings of anger or frustration. Statistics Lightly asmathic, his mother has a similar condition. Nationality: Ukrainian/Soviet Height: 5'5·7" Weight: 136lb Blood Type: O- History Bohdan was born in February 25th, 1992, in Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union. He made his primary school in the Pechersk International School, from 5 to 10 years old. Then he moved to Tokyo, where he had to reinforce some of his primary education at the Yotaka school, where he befriends Momoka Nishizawa. Before enrolling at Kissho, he finds a keronian in his room, looking at the soviet posters he had there. That keronian is Urara, one of the 5 most prominent members of the second space fleet, led by Kojiji. Relationships Urara: After having discovered the keronian in his room, both became immediately good friends, as Bohdan caught him singing the chorus of the anthem of Soviet Ukraine. Only his mother knows about his existence and accepts it, as she is aware of the incident with the angol founded outside of Kiev in 1992. Normally, if not talking about the daily things of the Soviet people or historical topics, they talk about adventures and glory to the USSR. Momoka Nishizawa: Childhood friend; classmate from Yotaka School. Because both come from republics that make up the USSR (in this timeline Momoka was born in Vladivostok, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union, being ethnic russian), they quickly developed an empathy between comrades. They tend to be close and talk informally each other. Weekly Bohdan visits Momoka in her mansion to share some time among them, and have fun. He discovers secretly that Momoka is in love with Fuyuki, and therefore, he begins to help her on it, in secret. Fuyuki Hinata: Childhood friend; classmate from Yotaka School. As Momoka used to follow Fuyuki, both met in the end and became good friends. Thanks to him, Bohdan began an interest for the paranormal, but in his case, he is more interested in the "Tunguska Event" rather than "Easter Island". He integrates the "Occult Club" after Momoka's operation to avoid it being closed by Fuyuki, convinced that there would be stability. Natsumi Hinata: There was an incident in the Yotaka school, in which, an student from the Latvian SSR that was friend of him, played a joke on Fuyuki when Bohdan had several months studying there, coinciding with April Fool's Day. When Natsumi acknowledged that, she gave a beating to that student, in front of him and Fuyuki. This event provoked that Bohdan feels anger to Natsumi rather than fear, which usually occurred in most of his companions. Later, in the Kissho Academy, he faced Natsumi for that after his first class day, even calling her Ebar' ("Fucker" in ukrainian), which sparked a violent struggle between them. Archil and Madoka managed to separate them, but since then, Bohdan doesn't get along very well with Natsumi and tends to annoy her each time they look each other, unless Fuyuki and/or Momoka is/are near him. Archil Tsintsadze: De facto friend. Both tend to congregate to talk about everyday things or activities of the Kissho Soviet Community. As same as Momoka, Bohdan immediately developed a empathy with Archil, having been born in a Soviet republic. Madoka Tsintsadze: De facto friend. As same as with Archil, Bohdan congregates with Madoka to do everyday things or speak about the Soviet Community. However, she doesn't like that he discusses with Natsumi, because she is her friend. She is always careful in case things get serious again between Bohdan and Natsumi. Chiruyo Tsukigami: He seems to feel certain attraction for her. However, it turns out to be something very passive, since he doesn't do anything to show to her his possible feelings, not even invite her to somewhere. Officially his relationship with her remains formal, as classmates. Arguably his amorous feelings for her are blocked. Abilities Like Fuyuki, he can investigate and resolve cases. Strengths Can speak fluently: *Ukrainian *Russian *Belarusian *Georgian *Latvian *Japanese Also have basic knowledge of: *English *Lithuanian *Estonian Smart at history (best at Soviet history). Weakness Not so strong (unless his other personality appears). Sometimes extremist. Doesn't control himself when he sees japanese nationalists insulting the Soviet Union. Calling Bohdan NOTES: *Unlike Momoka, the other side of Bohdan doesn't call someone a different way. *Russians, ukrainians and belarusians normally call to someone formally by their name and patronymic. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Soviet citizens